To Be Kissed By Her x Book 4
by ask09
Summary: Re-write of the final scene of A:TLA & then BOOK4! Sokka & Iroh discuss whats next, Sokka gets made fun of Makko fun K-M most chapters writen as scenes. I try to stay close to the show so most 'new' characters technically arent new just developed :
1. To be kissed by her

(I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender I am IN NO WAY affiliated w/ the owners blah blah)

I thought the last scene of... *sniff sniff * the last episode ATLA was cra… not very good. So I rewrote it haha.

(No tongue in this chapter)  
Aang- "awww man"

Side note- I'm not a writer, be gentle lol

**To be kissed by her**

Just as Aang reached the edge of the balcony

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath  
_"it's finally over"_ he thought to himself. _"no more rushing. no more hiding... __  
__no more listening to Sokka's crazy ideas"_  
he laughed to himself as he remembered the time the Gaang had to sneak into  
the Earth King's party. _"Sokka's 'winner' plan." _He laughed to himself thinking of how Sokka wanted to blow a hole in the wall.

And then he thought about Katara, how beautiful she was in her formal earth kingdom robes and makeup. Though he didn't care much for makeup he had to admit it was stunning on her.

"It's finally over" Katara said as she stood in the door way. She walked to him.  
He turned to see her, next to him, beautiful in her earth kingdom robes. He looked at her face, even her dark complexion couldn't hide the fact that she was blushing.

Katara laid her hand on his shoulder and the two brought each other into a hug. Aang felt Katara nudge her head into his neck. He smiled to himself and held her tighter. It was soft and strong, she knew she wasn't hugging a sweet boy anymore but a compassionate young man. After a few seconds they parted and both looked to the sunset.  
"...I love you" Katara said softly.  
Aang took in a calm deep breath and turned to meet Katara's crystal blue eyes, the prettiest eyes hes ever seen. He had always dreamt of what it would be like to hear her say those words. In his mind he had gone through it over and over again, what he would say, what he would do but right now his mind was in a fog. He was lost in her eyes as she was in his. Before he knew it Katara's lips had met his, they were soft and warm. She reached up and tilted his chin forward to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waste. She sighed as he rubbed the small of her back.  
Katara wanted to tell him so badly how much she's cared for him, how hard it was to hide her feelings from him but she just couldn't bring herself to part this embrace, to end this kiss.  
As the kiss shifted he could feel her want, her passion. She took his bottom lip between her own and sucked it gently as their kiss finally parted. Both gave a slow breath out and touched their foreheads together.  
Aang smirked as with that breath his head finally cleared enough to fully take in what just had happened.

Katara laughed "what?"

"You just have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you how I feel, how much I love you... and here you beat me to it" he smiled

"Not really," she said "I knew you loved me... Even before the invasion. I knew..."

"Really?"

"Yes...but there wasn't time for us. You had so much to focus on already...  
There were more Important things."  
She looked down and shook her head "that stupid war... I didn't want you to..."

"Nothing is more important than you. You are the strongest person I have ever known Katara."

She raised her head to look at him. Her eyes welled up and a tear ran down her cheek. Aang lifted his hand and softly wiped it away, she smiled at his touch.  
"That means a lot coming from the Avatar"  
He looked deep into her eyes with a smile.  
Katara corrected herself "from you, Aang."  
Both smiled warmly and continued to kiss.

ok, this is going to be one longg make out session  
Aang-"YES!!"  
maybe

Aang- "noo…"

So people let me know what you think. I have an idea for a kind of continuation of the story.

woop woop!

(once again, I am IN NO WAY affiliated w/ the owners of the rights of 'Avatar the Last Airbender' the blah blah blah...this is a FAN MADE story, based off of a awesome show haha. I repeat, I own NOTHING, just a random fan writing for fun.)  
don't sue me. lol


	2. Yip yip!

I'm still organizing the story line but figured it wouldn't hurt finishing up the kissy kissy scene. HahA.

Ok, tongue time.

Aang- "Finally!!!!"

* * *

Never had either one of them felt this way, so free to show their emotions.  
Throughout the kiss never did Katara's hands leave Aang, nor did his leave her.  
He kept her body tight against his rubbing his hands over her sides and down around her hips. He could feel her body shift with every movement he made. She parted their kiss again and looked deep into Aang's eyes. He was smiling but confused as to why they stopped.

She grinned sneakily and again took his lower lip in her own biting and sucking it ever so softly while moving her hand up and down the side of his neck. He took her top lip in his and did the same but decided to barely graze her lip with his tongue. Instantly she parted her lips, ever so slightly, allowing Aang to move to her bottom lip kissing and sucking it. He glided his tongue between her lips as she parted them further. She let out a quiet moan as his tongue glided over hers. Aang loved the taste of her, so soft wet and warm. He lifted one of his hands and guided her head to tilt and break their kiss. Aang's lips trailed down her jaw line to the side of her throat. There his mouth lingered kissing licking and sucking her smooth skin as his hand moved back and forth from the back of her shoulder to her collar bone. He wanted so much to touch her chest, to run his fingers over her breast and feel her curves but he refused to give into his urning.

He didn't want to risk anything between them.

For a second he wondered if he was going too fast. Just then Katara's hand moved from the back of his shoulder to his chest and just below the side of his ribs which caused him to let out the tinniest moan. It seemed that she had found his 'sweet spot'. She rubbed him hard feeling his lean muscular build shifting, enjoying her touch. He continued to kiss her neck moving his way to her collar bone. Katara continued to move her palm down his stomach around his hip and rested her hand on the left of his backside. Aang laughed when she squeezed him.  
They pulled away just enough to see each others faces, both had the funniest grin on, trying not to laugh. Katara kept her hand still. As she looked at Aang she could tell he was just waiting for it.  
"yip yip" she squeezed his butt again causing both to burst out with laughter.

"Hello??" Sokka called from inside.

Aang turned towards the doorway "huh, what?"

"I said come in I want you guys to see my new painting"

Aang looked back at Katara, she smiled, rolled her eyes and walked towards the doorway.

Aang walked up beside her. Just before they stepped into the doorway Aang reached over and squeezed the side of her behind.

"Yip."

She jumped and both laughed.

Sokka and Suki looked up wondering why the two were laughing.

Zuko and Mai didn't take notice being caught up in their own conversation.

Iroh looked at Aang and Katara smiling as he refilled Sokka's cup of tea,

and Toph just stood there, leaning against a wall, grinning and shaking her head.

**************

haha, ok. So there you go.

And yes, yes, Toph knows all lol

-"So are you happy now?

..Aang?

...

Hello??"

-"*has large grin* she touched my butt".


	3. Where we go from here

First a side note: I'm writing these a little at a time b/c (1) I have many classes w/ many papers to write and (2) I want to make sure I include everything.

This is another continuation of the previous story (yip yip) so start from the first story (to be kissed by her) k ppl?

So this is basically Sokka finding out a little about The order of The White Lotus. It gives you an idea of where the story is going from here.

****************************************************************

Sokka looked at Aang and Katara "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing, just talking about Appa." Aang replied and walked over to see Sokka's painting  
"Wow..." Aang said surprised

"I know right, that totally looks like the Earth King and Bosco" Sokka said proudly

"Actually that looks pretty good Sokka" Katara said

He smiled wide

"but why is Bosco sitting on the throne?" she asked

Suki started laughing

"That's not Bosco, it's the King!" Sokka shouted

"Where's the king?" Zuko asked as both he and Mai approached the table wondering why Sokka was so loud.

"Right there" Sokka pointed

Zuko looked at the picture "wow..."

He turned to Mai, she crooked an eyebrow, it made him chuckle.

Sokka crossed his arms with a humph "Well I just wanted to paint something nice for everyone but if you don't like it FINE." he turned his head away from them.

Iroh glanced at the picture as he again refilled Sokka's cup of tea "Now, now" he said trying to lighten Sokka's mood "it's not that bad" Iroh poured himself a cup. "It looks allot better than anything I've ever tried to do. Besides Sokka I see you as being more of a Warrior than an Artist."

Sokka smiled at the word "W_arrior_".

"Yes. I suppose your right Iroh." Sokka now feeling very proud realized he was a little hungry so he stood, puffed out his chest and wobbled over to the kitchen to get something from the cupboard.

He found a large jar of what looked to be jerky and opened it. He sniffed the food but couldn't tell what kind of jerky it was. He shrugged his shoulders "_oh well."_ He thought to himself_ "Meat is meat_". He sat on the stool next to him and started to eat.

Iroh walked up behind him. "Well now. I see that you're a meat person huh?" Sokka turned to look at him. He had cheeks full of jerky and crumbs falling off his face, Iroh laughed. Sokka swallowed it down and wiped his face. "Sorry I was just hungry."

"That's ok, go ahead and eat your fill. I don't care much for it anyway"

"Thanks."

Iroh sat next to him at the counter sipping his tea. Sokka picked up another piece of jerky lifted it up to take a bite but then set it back down.

"What's wrong Sokka?"

"...Everything is so different now. Everyone is so different. Katara's a Waterbending Master, Toph has become the first metal bender, Zuko's the Fire Lord and Aang has learned ALL four freaking types of bending. He can even go into the avatar state whenever he wants now! ...It's so wonderful, everyone is" he paused to search for the right words. "Everyone has...moved forward, you know? They've improved themselves so much..." he looked down "and here I am just sitting and eating meat again...

I mean I did get to study with Master Piandao for a little while... I figured after the war I could go back to him to finish my training but I don't even have my Sword anymore... I don't even have my Boomerang!"

Iroh took a sip of his tea. "I heard about that, how you lost your sword and boomerang. Your friend Toph told me you saved her life."

"..."

"You know Sokka I've talked to Master Piandao, we are close friends."

He looked up "really?"

"Yep."

Sokka stayed silent.

"He has told me a lot about your training. He's told me he feels very lucky to have met you."

"...he did?"

"He did... He's also told me that you are now an initiate." Iroh smiled.

"An initiate? What are you talking about?"

"The gift he gave you do you still have it?"

Sokka reached into his pocket and looked at the Pai Sho tile."...the white lotus..."

"Mm hmm."

"... The Order of The White Lotus?"

"Exactly. He believes you are the most intelligent young man he's ever met."

Sokka's mood lightened.

"So does that mean you guys want me to join?" Sokka asked somewhat surprized

"We do. I've seen you fight nonstop for over a year. You cannot bend and yet you worked side by side with the avatar, helping him, helping all your friends every step of the way. You even helped my nephew."

Sokka smiled "You know, really he's the one that helped me. He's made me realize that no matter what happens giving up is never an option... I wonder where he learned that."

Iroh laughed "Zuko has always been that way, really... And I wonder who taught him to think things through."

"I didn't do that." Sokka laughed "Zuko's told me about the many times you've told him to think things through."

"Yes, I told him many, many times. I tried very hard for years" Iroh smiled warmly "and yet only until he met you did he actually do it. You influenced him in a way I could not."

"... So what now?"

"Well right now you will heal and enjoy a little time with your friends. I've talked to the other members of The White Lotus and we've decided to give you guys a break." He looked strait at Sokka and shook his finger at him "Just for a little while and then ALL of us will have a new goal to work towards."

"What's that?"

"What do you think it is?"

Sokka looked down at the Pai Sho tile "we need to spread out... Aang's defeated Ozai but there's still fire nation colonies out there, controlling people... and even when everyone knows Ozai is locked up some soldiers aren't going to stop. Soldiers from all the nations are going to want to keep fighting each other."

Iroh nodded

"But Iroh, then we can't stop. There's no way we can take time off!"

"Sokka" Iroh put his hand on the young mans shoulder "you've done so much for your friends this past year. You've helped bring your family back together" Iroh looked back at the others; they were all gathered around Suki who was painting now. "And along the way picked up some new family members."

Sokka looked at all his friends and smiled. "Yeah," he watched Suki smile as she painted. "I guess your right."

**************************************************************

-ask09 "awwww"

-Sokka "that's right, I may like meat, but I love my Suki"

-Iroh "awwww"


	4. The Boomerang

I have many, MANY things to work on for my classes (including 2 presentations, BLEH!) so I wrote a short, little pick on Sokka story. Don't worry, we'll make it up to him (and Suki ;)

**************************************************************************************************

"All done!" Suki sat her brush down and crossed her arms happily.

Aang looked at the picture Suki had painted "Wow Suki... that's uh..."

"Well its better than Sokka's..." Katara stated trying to be polite.

"Sort of." Aang added

"Sort of?" Suki asked, surprised.

Sokka limped over to Suki and looked over her shoulder "HAH! You suck too!!"

"Sokka!" Katara scolded "it's not that bad..."

"Yeah." Zuko agreed "It looks great… just… not like us… At all."

Mai pointed at the picture "Is that Sokka?"

"Yeah" Suki replied

Mai raised an eyebrow "What is he holding?"

"His boomerang, why?"

Sokka looked close at the painting to see what Mai was talking about. At first he squinted looking confused. Suddenly his expression turned to shock, his mouth dropped open and he looked at Suki. "SUKI!" he grabbed the paper, crumpling it.

"WHAT?" she yelled back

Mai laughed her quiet laugh and walked over to another table to sit, still facing the others. Zuko followed. "What?" Zuko asked her quietly.

Mai turned to him and whispered something. Zukos mouth dropped open. He shook his head and whispered something back to her, they both grinned.

Toph started laughing being that with her good hearing she was able to understand what the two had said.

"WHAT??" Suki asked again

"I think we should get a professional artist to do a painting." Sokka said trying to hide the embarrassment in his voice.

Katara looked at Aang wondering what the heck they were talking about. Aang shrugged his shoulders; he had no idea as of what was going on.

********************************

Aang- "so what was so funny?"

Sokka- *angry* "Nothing..."

Toph "Yeah Sokka... I see why you didn't find it funny..."

Sokka- *annoyed but sincere* "Thanks Toph."

Toph- "But I found it HILARIOUS!!"

Sokka- *VERY angry* "THANKS TOPH!!!" *storms off*

Toph- *yells* "No problem Mr. Boomerang!!!"

XD


	5. Zuko Mai & Tarts

ZUKO MAI & TARTS

This chapter is full of random firenation confusion and steamy lemon scented Maikoness lol

(Zuko & Mai are pretty much wearing what they did at the end of "the beach" episode)

-Earlier that evening Zuko Iroh and Sokka had agreed it would be best if everyone took a little time off (ch 3)-

* * *

Zuko was standing in front of the window, looking out at the many lights that sprinkled the nation that laid in front of him...

_"There's so much to be done." he thought  
"the Fire Nation colonies are going to have to be pulled out. The war ministers are going to be a problem...  
The Fire Nation 'people' aren't going to want to leave, and the Earth Kingdom citizens are going to want retribution right away.  
All the anger, all he hatred that has built up over the years, a hundred years._

_..._

_5 years..._

_I wonder where she is. I wonder if she knows I'm still alive... _

_I wonder if she's still alive..."  
_  
"Zuko, you said you weren't going to worry tonight"  
Mai was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.  
"I know I know..."

Earlier he had promised her nice evening; away from all his new friends

"So..." she yawned "You said you wanted to relax tonight. What should we do now?"  
Zuko smiled and walked over to her  
"Well first..." He gave her a quick loving kiss that made her smile. He then turned towards the door.

"Servants!" he called to the next room.

The head servant came in and bowed "Yes sir?"

"I'm tired and want to relax tonight, could you go tell the others they have the night off."

"Sir?"

"Tell them they have the night off. Mai and I would like to have an evening to ourselves"

Mai grinned at the idea and walked over to the window.

"yes sir... is there anything I can do for you first, would you and the lady like a snack?"  
Zuko turned to Mai, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh why not." Zuko replied

"what would you like sir?"

"surprise me."

"yes sir" the servant walked towards the door

"oh and one more thing"

"yes sir?"

"Be sure to bring a fruit tart" he looked to Mai "with rose petals on the top"  
Mai smiled.

"Yes Firelord, sir."

Zuko walked up to Mai and put his hands around her waist, she smiled and placed her hands around his neck "well now your just showing off" she said rolling her eyes.  
Zuko laughed at her comment. He loved her playful sarcasm.

"I'm glad we finally have an evening to ourselves" she said  
Zuko pulled her into a kiss. It felt nice to have her in his arms again, no one to interrupt them.

Yet, in his mind over and over again.  
_"There's so much to do, so much to organize. What are the government officials going to do when I tell them about the changes?"_

"Zuko." Mai interrupted his thoughts. He hardly even noticed their kiss had broken "I told you stop worrying" she smiled. She always knew when he was distracted, if he was angry, sad, happy, she could always tell.

"I'm sorry Mai I..."  
"Oh just shut up already..." she smiled and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. He pulled her body in tighter as she rubbed the back of his head and neck.

*a knock at the door*

"sir may I come in?"

They parted and straitened their clothes.

"Yes, yes come in" Zuko replied

four servants entered, each holding a very large tray, one that most people would have a hard time carrying.  
Zuko realized that he should have been a little more specific with his orders. The servants feared for their lives every time they had to do something for the former Firelord. In leaving the choice up to them they over did it; not wanting to 'feel the wrath of the Firelord'. The servants placed their trays down one at a time on a large low table that sat right underneath another low window.

Zuko walked towards the table, he was surprised to see such a large 'snack' frankly it could have fed 15 or more people.

Once the trays were set down all four servants knelt on the floor waiting for their next order.  
He shook his head thinking of how ridiculous all this was. Just then another servant entered with a tray of nothing but fruit tarts  
the servant saw the Firelord shaking his head and immediately knelt down on both knees holding the tray above his head apologizing for his ignorance.  
Zuko didn't know what to say, he looked back at Mai. She shrugged having her arms crossed and grinning.

"Uh, thank you all..." none of the servants moved "...is there something wrong?" Zuko asked confused

"no, not at all sir." the head servant replied still knelt and looking down

"... well you can go now, thank you"

"yes Firelord sir."

The four got up, bowed and walked out but the man that had brought in the tray of tarts didn't move a muscle  
Mai laughed

"are you ok?" Zuko asked still confused

"yes sir"

"... well the tables over there... you can sit it down..."

"yes sir"  
he got up, placed the tray on the table and knelt again

"... ok you can go now..."  
the man got up bowed and walked towards the door"

"oh and "  
the servant dropped as if the had been shot

"...one more thing"

"yes fire lord sir?"

"... Remind everyone that all the servants may have the rest of the day off. Mai and I would like some time alone"

"yes fire lord sir." the man stood up bowed once again and walked out the door shutting it.

He turned to Mai, she was snickering

"What the heck was that?!" he laughed

she grinned and walked to him  
"another example of how crazy the Fire Nation is"

He laughed. "We'll have to fix that." Zuko took her hand and lead her to sit with him at the table. There were many pillows sprawled around the table, so many that a few had to be kicked away to sit close enough to eat.

They sat close together; Mai to Zuko's right "So what do you want to eat?" he asked

"eh, I'm not hungry"

"oh you have to be kidding me!"

She laughed "I never said I was hungry."

"Oh here." he grabbed one of the many fruit tarts and tried to hand it to her.

"I said I'm not hungry."

"Oh come on now, look at all this stuff. Look, there has to be like 20 tarts here"

"and?"

He put the tart down on her lap "fine." he picked another one up. Just before it reached his mouth Mai touched his arm  
"I want this one" he handed it to her and she took a small bite

"I thought you weren't hungry" he smiled and wrapped his right arm around her waist, she leaned on him.

"I changed my mind"

"sure..."

"oh shut up" she grinned and took another bite.

He poured himself a cup of tea and took a sip, it was ok but not as good as he remembered. He stopped and looked at the cup _"...hah, I've been spending too much time with uncle..."_

he put the cup down and realized Mai had set her tart down as well

"well don't you want anything else?"

"Yeah..."

"well I'm sure its somewhere on the table"

"no" she grinned

"well what do you..."  
she sat her hand on the top of his upper leg and and rubbed him gently. He looked down at her and smiled.  
She smiled as well, warm and lovingly, it was a part of her that she would only show to him.  
Zuko brushed the side of her face and jaw line with his finger tips. She put her other hand on his shoulder and pulled herself up to meet his lips. She took his upper lip in hers and as the kiss parted, ran the tip of her tongue over it. It was short gentle kiss.  
She grinned and both eased down, Mai moving her left hand to the back of his shoulder and her right to his chest careful to miss the wound which was still quite sensitive. Zuko laid next to her, one arm under her head and the other hand touching her bare stomach.  
He turned his body so that he could better reach her mouth. Their lips met.  
She was smooth and sweet. He licked the inside of her lip.  
He could taste the tart she had just had. "Cherry?"

"Close"

He closed his eyes and kissed her again, his tongue entering her warm mouth. He pulled away "Black Cherry" he gave her another quick loving kiss and parted, staying less than a inch away from her lips "with sweet cream." he whispered and opened his eyes.

"Good job" she grinned

He kissed her again, passionately, as he ran his hand from her stomach to the edge of her top. He put his first two fingers under the fabric and ran his palm around to her back.

She too ran her hands over him. For Zuko her slender soft fingers moving over his biceps was bliss, and her mouth...  
The way she brushed her tongue over his, slowly moving back and forth between each others mouths, it was driving him crazy.

When his whole palm slid under her top and caressed the curve of her back she gave out a quiet sigh.

"Mai..." he whispered and looked deep into her dark eyes "I want you..."

She moved her mouth to his ear and licked its edge. "Then take me."

* * *

Wow guys slow it down

... Guys?

... Uhoh


	6. A Lazy Morning

so i found out the traditional name for Mai's little 'buns' is 'ox horns'... but I'm not writing that just for the sake of it being their 'proper' name, b/c well... it will sound weird, lol...so psh!

This is just a happy morning after thingy, no major info. i guess i tend to write these as if they were scenes in the show rather than chapters in a book, ah well X)

* * *

Mai awoke to the sight of Zuko's calm sleeping face.

They had both fallen asleep lying on their sides; her leg still on his hip and his arm under her head. The fluff of one of the many large pillows, that they were still laying on, covered his scar, and for a moment she had forgotten it was even there, all she saw was his "_...perfectly pale skin...his perfectly warm lips..._" she blushed for a moment "_his perfectly messed up hair._" she loved the way his hair smelled like ash; smokey, but not dirty, more like a campfire that had just burned itself out, and man had he burn himself out.

She softly brushed the hair out of his face, he took a deep breath in and opened his eyes; his perfect golden eyes that had burned like fire the night before.

"Good morning." he said with a tired happy grin.

"Good morning." she smiled.

He brushed a few flyaway hairs from her face and kissed her cheek.

She sighed happily, and shut her eyes. Zuko knew they needed to get up; it was dawn, and being a firebender, he could sense the warmth of the sun getting stronger, but finally getting a chance to see Mai like this, honestly happy with where she was, right now, with him, he didn't want to disturb her, and he honestly had no desire to move as well. He shut his eyes, and for a moment his mind wandered back to the boiling rock. "_She saved all of us..._" he thought "_Sokka, his father, Suki... she could have died... I left her behind, trying to keep her out of it all, and she got caught up in it anyway... and she would have died... to save me..._"

.

Zuko opened his eyes and noticed the sun light was now clearly hitting the ceiling of the room.

"Mai..."

She knew what he was going to say, she opened her eyes and sighed in disappointment.

"I know" Zuko said "but the servants are going to be knocking on the door any minute now and..." he grinned "I don't think you want them seeing you like this." he ran his warm hand down her arm, over her hip, and thigh, and stopped at her knee.

Mai traced his jaw line with her finger.

"You give the orders around here now, you know you could tell them to go away."

"Yes but we're getting a group portrait done today, remember?"

"But I barely know these people, they're your friends not mine."

"Well we'll be spending allot of time with them, for awhile, maybe you'll get to like them."

Mai rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well" Zuko said "if you can put up with Ty Lee's happy bouncing around you can put up with these guys for awhile."

Mai laughed "Fine."

She rolled back, pulling her leg off of him, and sat up. "I'm so sore." she pulled her leg up rubbing her thigh.

Zuko chuckled "You're the one that wanted to sit up."

"Well its not like I had a choice." she turned away from him so she could better stretch out her legs. "It was either that or keep rubbing against your chest."

"It wasn't the rubbing." he sat up and stretched out his arms with a big yawn "If you could just control yourself, I mean look at my shoulders" he rubbed the scratches she had left him the night before "and my back." he turned to her "I'm glad you took your knives off."

"Hah, Wimp."

"I'm a wimp?" he rubbed the back of his neck "I'm getting shredded, and here your complaining about being sore from ride...

"Oh shut up, your the one that was going nuts." she ran her slender fingers through her jet black hair; one bun had fallen out completely and the other was on its way down.

"You know you loved it." Zuko grinned

Though he couldn't see her blushing, but her lack of a come-back confirmed it.

Zuko scooted up behind her, slid his arms around her waist, and started kissing the curve of her neck.

She was going to tell him it wasn't that big of a deal, but it would have been a complete lie. That wildly passionate night her and Zuko had shared was more than she could have ever dreamt of. Never had she been happier, to be in his arms was the best feeling in the world, and though she would never admit it out loud, Zuko knew that's how she felt.

A servant knocked at the door, "Fire lord sir?"

"...Yes?"

"The servants are back, your bath is drawn, and clothes are ready..."

Mai sighed, reached across a few pillows, and handed Zuko his pants, it made him laugh.

"Um ,Sir?" the servant asked, somewhat confused to hear laughing, and be talking through a closed door.

" Yes, yes, thank you. I'll be getting up in a few minutes."

"Alright sir... will you be wanting breakfast soon?"

Zuko looked to the table of food that was brought the night before, most of it was fruit, and pastries; things that would not spoil too quickly. "No, thank you."

"Yes Fire Lord Sir."

A few seconds of silence passed, Mai leaned back on Zuko, and whispered "20 gold pieces says he's still standing outside the door."

"I'll take that."

Zuko called just loud enough for someone right outside the room to hear him, "Servant? ..."

"Yes Fire Lord Sir?"

Mai started laughing quietly.

"Would you mind assisting the others, with preparing for the arrival of our guests?"

"Yes sir."

.

"I should have known" Zuko said.

"I should have made it 40 pieces". Mai chuckled.

"Anything else, before we get up?" she asked.

"No." he grinned

Mai picked up some of her clothing and got up to get dressed.

"I think I'm still a little too sore." Zuko added.

Mai threw another piece of his clothing at him, he smiled.

* * *

Toph-"so enough of this random maiko stuff; that by the way I REALLY don't wanna know about... When are we meeting this new person?"

*crickets*

Toph- "SON OF A BI***!!!"

* * *

Next chapter people, i swear!


End file.
